


by way of blast-ended skrewts.

by dearestpersephone



Series: let the gods speak softly of us [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Magnus Bane, Slytherin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestpersephone/pseuds/dearestpersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec Lightwood had planned for that afternoon was doing his homework in the shade of a tree on the shores of the Black Lake. Clearly, the short Ravenclaw with the gold eyes had other ideas when he grabbed Alec's wrist with one word of warning: <i>"Run!"</i></p><p>or, In which a tall, lanky Slytherin becomes enamoured of a tiny, gold eyed Ravenclaw by way of escaped Blast-ended Skrewts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by way of blast-ended skrewts.

All Alec wanted to do was go sit by the Black Lake and study for History of Magic, and _honestly_ , was that so hard to ask? But no, now this Ravenclaw was chattering away at the speed of light and Alec had no idea what he was saying.

“I’m sorry,” Alec interrupts the shorter boy. “But I have no idea what you’re saying. And if you could excuse me, I-”

Alec never got the chance to finish his sentence, because at that precise moment, a plume of smoke and sparks erupted from around the corner of the castle accompanied by something that sounded like claws on stone.

“What the-” Alec never got to finish _that_ sentence either because the Ravenclaw swore, grabbed Alec’s wrist, and fucking _sprinted_.

“Merlin! What gives?” Alec ripped his wrist out of the other boy’s grip, and the Ravenaw just grinned. Alec realized that the boy's eyes were a unique yellow-green, and his lids were lined with gold.

“It’s a long story, but we should probably keep running.” The boy says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I don’t know how fast they run.”

“‘ _H_ _ow fast they run?’_  What in the world are you talking about?” Alec had no idea what was going on to be perfectly honest.

The boy huffed- Alec realised he still didn’t know the Ravenclaw’s name. “There are blast-ended skrewts loose.”

The boys snorted quietly, muttered something about having rhymed, then took a moment to look around the grounds for any of the skrewts.

“ _Blast-ended skrewts?”_ Alec hoped that wasn’t what he had heard.

The boy gave him a lopsided grin, eyes sparking, and Alec found himself enamoured with the pretty boy and his peculiar taste in eye makeup.

“Yeah, long story.” He grinned. “But less storytime and, oh, I don’t know, _more running?”_

As soon as he had finished his sentence, one of the magical monstrosities turned the corner. Alec didn’t need to be told twice.

The two boys hightailed it across the grounds, the skrewts screeching and scuttling behind them. Alec recognized the edge of one of the courtyards, and promptly yanked the other boy behind the wall. They stood, backs pressed to the crumbling stone, heaving.

“I’m Alec” he says, peeking around the corner, “and  how did you manage to release the skrewts? Shouldn’t Hagrid have been watching?”

The Ravenclaw huffed. “Name’s Magnus. And Hagrid was there one minute, and then he wasn't. I bumped into the cages and the latch came loose and now I’m here, running from the beasts.”

Alec sighed. _Hagrid_ . Of _course_ he would go missing right before something went wrong. Alec looked around the courtyard, his eyes catching on Magnus. His yellow-green eyes were strangely captivating, gold liner and all.

Alec must have stared a little too long, because the Ravenclaw reached up to poke his shoulder. The Slytherin was nearly an entire head taller than Magnus. Alec shook his head around, as if he could do away with the intrusive thoughts about the cute boy standing _awfully close to him_ through the physical motion alone.

“Professor Flitwick’s classroom isn’t far. You should probably go let him know about the situation.” Alec pointed to the doors to enter the castle.

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, get a teacher that isn’t _four feet tall_ and could easily be taken down by one of the skrewts?” Magnus says as if Alec hadn’t thought of that. Professor Flitwick was a _national duelling champion_ _and a survivor of both Wizarding Wars._ Alec was pretty sure he could hold his hold against a bunch of giant lizards.

He rolled his eyes. “He’s _Flitwick_. But if you insist, McGonagall has a free period now and her office isn’t far.”

Magnus grins, and skips off across the courtyard. _Skips._ Alec was becoming more bemused and bewildered by the second. And yet, he found himself smiling (something rare in itself) as his feet ignored the rest of his brain, pushing him forward to follow Magnus.

Maybe after this mess was sorted, Alec could find out when Magnus had a free period. He wouldn’t mind getting to know the other boy a little bit better (It wouldn’t do to know the cute Ravenclaw just as ‘that boy that accidentally set the blast-ended skrewts loose that one time’ (Alec definitely planned to get to know Magnus better, after all)).

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Hogwarts Au: "um, i don’t know you, but you are headed right towards grounds, and i don’t have time to explain that i accidentally let all the blast-ended skrewts out of their cages, stop asking questions, you need to RUN"
> 
> A special thank you to the following Tumblrs:  
>  **idleafterthoughts:** Thank you so much for beta-ing!! ily bro
> 
>  **smolraph:** I would have been suffering forever trying to find a fic title if you hadn't helped bless


End file.
